New Year's Resolutions
by kawaii grrrlFreaky Girl
Summary: The Gang gets together for a New Year's Eve party. Many resolutions, many people. Many surprises. Squall/Rinoa


New Year's Resolutions

The icicle lights on the window sill twinkled with a special new year's glow. It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was at Zell's new apartment. He had finally moved out of Balamb, but it wasn't that far from home. Everyone was talking to eachother, walking around, just the normal SeeD mingling. Irvine was busy talking to girls, Selphie was too busy spying on Irvine to listen to Quistis yap about her food dish. Seifer was invited but he didn't show up...figures. Rinoa was dragging Squall to the window to show him all the lights on all the other houses. And Zell....he was getting all mad at the SeeDs who spiked his punch. He had threw a party at his new apartment for house warming, and plus a New Year's party....and now it was falling apart! Quistis made a special meal for everyone at the party....even though Zell suggested hot dogs, Quistis wanted something more _new _for the occasion_...._   
Many people from Balamb Garden came to the party, Nida, Xu, Trepies.... It was 11 o'clock. One more hour until the world entered a new era. A new millenium. Another year. Zell was getting tired of yelling at the students...so he decided to make a toast.

"Hello! Can I have everyone's attention for one moment?" In the crowd he heard several many "no!"s. "I'd like to make a toast to this time of year, where we can start all over again. Start a new chapter in our lives.....start...well, all over. And I just wanna say, without everyone here, it'd be...a pretty crappy party, eh? Well, it wouldn't be the same. So I'm thanking you, for coming, for being here, to share this moment." People applauded. "OH! But wait! Since it's YOUR new year, and it's A new year....I'm expecting people don't wanna spend it here......so, I don't take it personally is you'd like to leave..." Several "whoo-hoo"s were heard. Many people took their coats and left when they heard the word "leave". As the girls all left, Irvine tried to follow them out the door......" IRVINE!!!" Selphie yelled. Irvine swung his head back. "OH! Hehehehhe....uuuummmm......I'm.....not......goin'.....anywhere, Selphie.......," he was turning red. By the time everyone was settled back in, it was 11:50, 10 more minutes. "OOOOOOH!!! EVERYBODY!! LOOK!!! WE HAVE 10 MORE MINUTES LEFT FOR THE YEAR!!!" Selphie yelled with joy. Only Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, and Irvine was left. Everyone seemed too tired to respond. As time ran out to the very last minute everyone seemed happier that this year would end. The whole Ultimecia thing, finding out they grew up together.....it was too much to handle in just one year. But Selphie was Selphie and she would always remain the cheerful, happy girl she was.....

"60,59,58,57,56,55,54,53,52,51!!.......," Selphie jumped up and down.

Quistis sighed, "Hey, what....ummmm.....what should we....uummm......do?"

"I dunno."

"I'm out."

"Don't really care."

"25,24,23,22,21,20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zell groaned, "Well......10 seconds left."

Rinoa yawned, "Good, I'm sleepy."

Squall stared impatiently at the clock.

"8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!," Selphie practically fell over.

".......Ugh....happy......suck year."

"Dude, like this year will be any different."

Irvine sat up, "HEY! Let's umm.....whatchamacallit......oh! yeah! Let's tell our New Year's Resolutions."

Everyone agreed.

Irvine: Well, my resolution is, I'm not gonna flirt with girls anymore, and pay all my attention to my girl, Selphie.

Selphie smiled.

Selphie: I'm gonna try to use my extra energy for something else.....ART!   
Rinoa: I'm gonna try to talk to my dad and straighten things out.   
Quistis: I am going to.....how can I say this?..........I'm gonna find someone.   
All: Awww........   
Zell: I will try not to get so upset at times.

Everyone looked to Squall.

Rinoa: You haven't said much, tonight, Squall. What's your resolution?   
Squall: ....................   
All: ?   
Squall: Well..............(sigh).......I think.....I think this year was the worst one ever......what with us fighting Matron....Ultimecia..........   
Squall Stares straight to Rinoa.   
Squall: Rinoa......I've been such a jerk to you when I met you.... And I just wanna say that all that time it was wasting my time I could spend with....you.(Rinoa smiles)......So......I'm gonna change all that.   
All(especially Rinoa): ???   
(Squall gets on one knee, takes out a sky blue velvet box)   
Squall: Rinoa, I love you so much...... Will you marry me?   
Everyone: !!!!

**_To Be Continued...._**   



End file.
